Emerald: Destiny's Adventures in Hoenn
by Rosehrulez
Summary: Destiny and her little sister Angie have recently moved to Littleroot. They now have a Pokémon, and are about to start their adventure. Join them and the friends they make along the way as they travel across the Hoenn region in their quest to "catch 'em all". [Based on my gameplay of Pokémon Emerald]
1. Sudden Changes

Introduction From The Narrator

I'm Destiny. I am twelve years old now. I have palish skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. I wear darker blue glasses. I have a sister who is six, Angela Marie, but she prefers to be called Angie. She has brown hair usually worn in a ponytail, with matching brown eyes. Our mother has beautiful long dark brown hair.  
Angie is usually an annoying little brat, but still cute, funny, nice; a good sister at times. Our mother's usually irritating, making decisions about stuff before telling us or even thinking about if we approved, like when we moved to Littleroot. But she's considerate, and gives good advice when we need it. As for my father? I'm not really sure, but I've always imagined him as a fun, smart, adventurous person. But I barely see him, since he is a Gym Leader.  
We used to live in a small house in the small town of Rosenflor, living what I called a "normal" life. But once our mother announced we were moving, that's when it all changed.

Chapter One: Sudden Changes

Angie and I were in our room. I, sadly, had to share my room with her. But, we've managed to deal with it. I made a border across the room with duct tape. One half of the room was hers, the other mine. We made an agreement to stay on our side of the room unless either we were leaving or entering the room, or we had a written excuse to "trespass into foreign territory" as I called it. On this day, Angie had slipped a note onto my side of the room. I looked at it, and it said, "I haVe impurtint emfirmayshiN." "Alright, come over!" I called.  
Angie walked over to my half of the room. "Hi, Sissie!" She, as mortifying as it is, calls me "Sissie", although she knew my name.  
"Alright, Angie, what is this 'important information'?" I asked her.  
Angie smiled. "Mom's coming up here with a surprise! I wanted to let you know." She went back to her half.

I unlocked the door so Mom could come in. And sure enough, she came in later that day. She looked around the room disapprovingly. "You're still doing the 'border' thing?" she sighed.  
"You would too if you had to share a room with her!" I said back.  
"And it's fun!" Angie added.  
"If you say so," Mom laughed.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked.  
"We're _moving_!" she said, as if it was the happiest thing that ever happened to her.  
After what felt like an hour, I finally was able to form my response. "_What?_ You're-You're kidding, right?"  
"No, of course not!" she laughed as if I was joking. "We're moving tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, Sissie!" Now Angie was in on it. "Isn't this great?"  
But I wasn't about to go with it too. "No. No, it's not great! It's horrible!"  
"Oh, Destiny, please don't do this." Mom said, as if it would get me to change my mind. "It'll be fun."  
"Well if I said that boiling your hand in a pot would be fun, would you do it?" I retorted.  
"This isn't like that!" she tried to convince me, but it wouldn't work. "Don't you think it would be nice to visit new regions now and then? Think of all the friends you'll meet, and the things that you'll get to do. Maybe you'd be able to catch your own Pokémon."

I have to admit it, her persuasion methods were getting better. I sighed. "Fine."


	2. The Move

Chapter Two: The Move

Mom gave us some boxes and left the room, and Angie and I started packing, naming the things as we packed them.  
"Books, videos, pictures, stuff for my half of the room," I started.  
"Art sets, toys, and my plush Pokémon. I can't last a day without my favorite Eevee." Angie hugged her stuffed Eevee as she said this. "And stuff for my half of the room."  
"Video games, a clock, bedding, snacks,"  
"And Mom can help with the heavy stuff!" Angie finished off.  
"We're all set," I smiled.

We took downstairs what we could carry (or slide down the stairs without breaking anything), and Mom, the mover, and the mover's Pokémon got the rest. "His Pokémon help too!" Mom said. "Isn't that convenient?"  
"'Conivent' or not, I think it's cool!" Angie replied.

We all put the boxes in the truck once we got outside, and then our mom went and sat in the passenger seat next to the driver. "So, where do we sit?" I asked.  
"In the back, of course!"  
I looked around. "The back? Like, is there some seats behind you?"  
"No," the mover said. "The back back! With the boxes."  
"Are you serious?" I asked.

He was serious.

We had to sit in the back, with boxes that freely moved around at inconvenient times. I always feared I would be crushed by a box when the truck made a turn or a sudden stop. I tried to walk around so I wouldn't be too bored, but, more often than not, the truck would somehow knock me off-balance. So I used my time to read a book I had brought. It was a notebook that my dad had given me, which he filled with Pokémon information. Reading about Pokémon has always interested me.  
Angie rolled around the floor with her toy Eevee and laughed the whole time. When we first started going, she would jump up and down and dance, but soon lost interest after falling down too many times.

I had eventually gotten bored with my book and walked over to Angie. I felt the truck turn. "Woah!" I fell and rammed into Angie.  
"Sissie!" She shouted. "Get off!"  
"Sorry," I muttered and sat down next to her. "Hey, I have an idea!"  
"What?" Angie put down her Eevee.  
I got on all fours and growled at Angie, showing my teeth. "What Pokémon am I?"  
"Um, um!" I had gotten Angie's interest. "A Growler!"  
"It's called a Growlithe," I corrected her. "and no."  
Angie kept going. "An Eevee! An Umbreon! A Pooch... Poochyena!"  
"Yes!" I clapped. "Poochyena."

"Okay, my turn!" Angie said. She wiggled around, keeping her legs close together. She put her hand on her head to imitate a horn.  
"That's easy," I laughed. "A Weedle."  
"Wow, Sissie, you're good at this!" she said.

We kept playing the game, which Angie had dubbed "Guess The Pokémon," until we finally got to Hoenn. I was jumping up and down and flapping my arms, doing my best Spearow imitation, when I felt the truck come to a stop. The door opened, and we saw our new house.  
"Come on," Mom said. "Come down and see!"  
"If you put a mattress down, I'll consider it," I answered. Although we probably weren't that high from the ground, I was still paranoid about it.  
Mom sighed and went inside. She came out with a mattress and put it down. "Here. Now come."  
"Are you ready?" I asked Angie. She nodded. I grabbed her hand and leapt out of the truck onto the mattress.

"This is Littleroot," Mom told us. "This is the town we'll be living in."

Angie and I, still on the mattress, looked around at what is now our home.


	3. Like Father, Like Child

"Well?" Mom asked. "How do you like it?"  
I sighed. "I guess it's not too bad..." Although the Pokémon movers were already unpacking and bringing things into the house, Angie and I were still on the mattress outside.  
"It'll be fun," our mother smiled. "Trust me. Now, go and start decorating your room. It's the one upstairs."

Note how she said "room" instead of "rooms". Yes, I was sharing with Angie again. The first thing I did was bring out the duct tape. "Which half do you want?" I asked her.  
"The one by the door!" she answered.  
"Okay then, fine by me," I separated our halves with duct tape. But something didn't seem right. "Hey, I have an idea..."

I decided just dividing our borders with duct tape just wasn't enough. We should add some pizzazz to it, and make it more interesting. We went and made it like different territories. Flags; banners; paper planes, toy Pokemon, and guard towers made of blocks to

defend our territory; you name it. "Now what to call our kingdoms...?" I wondered.  
"I want to call mine Angie-Land!" Angie said.  
I laughed. "Okay then, yours is Angie-Land. And I'll have... Pokétopia."

Then I went over to set the clock, which was on Angie's half. She went in front of me. "Stop, in the name of Angie-Land!"  
"Relax; I'm just trying to get the time right," I looked at my watch, and made it so the hands on the clock showed that time.  
"Oh really? Or are you trying to take my half?" She grabbed her toy Pidgey. "Pidgey use Tackle!" She threw her Pidgey at me.  
"Noo!" I yelled in mock agony. "That's how we're going to play, huh?" I grabbed a random toy from her pile. "Umm... Growlithe, Bite!" I threw mine at her.  
Before long, it was a sister play-war, shouting orders and throwing Pokémon as if it were a real battle.  
I let Angie finish it off. "Alright, Poochyena, one more Bite!" She threw her toy Poochyena at a Spearow I was holding. I dropped the fake Pokémon to mean it was defeated.

"That was actually kinda fun," I smiled, sitting down.  
She sat next to me. "It would be way cooler if we were really battling."  
"Yeah. With real Pokémon. That would be so epic." I laughed.  
"Sissie, what's epic mean?"  
"It's a word for really, really awesome."  
Angie laughed. "Huh, then I guess it would be epic."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
Later that day, we went downstairs. Almost everything was in place. Our mom spotted us. "Hey, you know, one of your father's friends lives next-door. His name is Professor Birch."  
"That sounds so smart!" Angie exclaimed.  
Mom just laughed. "He is. Anyways, I want you two to go over and say hi."

So Angie and I walked over to the next-door house. A woman with curly hair greeted us. "You are?"  
"Destiny," I told her. "And that's Angie. Our mother told us to come over and say hi."  
"Oh, our new neighbors!" she said. "Well I'm Birch's wife. ...Hey, you know, I have a son about your age, Destiny. He's upstairs. You should see him."  
I'm not sure, but I believe this is normal; you go to run an errand that your mom could've done by herself, and the next thing you know the person you just met tries to hook you up with their kid.

But I went upstairs anyway. A boy with a green-and-white hat sat on his bed. "Who are you?"  
"Your neighbors," I answered. "Destiny and Angie."  
"I'm Angie!" Angie added, as if it was necessary.  
"Oh," Brendan said. "I didn't know you'd be girls."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" I shot a glare at him.  
"Well, all my dad said was that you're the children of a Gym Leader. So I assumed you'd be boys."  
I didn't know whether to be offended or not. Thinking about it, I guessed that the male gender was something someone would associate with the idea of a Gym Leader. "Well, heh, surprise! We're female."  
"Well, my name's Brendan." he told us. "So yeah, hi! Oh yeah, I remember my dad saying that you didn't have your own Pokémon yet. Is that true?"  
"Yeah..." I admitted.  
"Hey, maybe I can catch you one."  
"Yeah. Sounds good."  
"Oh darn, I forgot! I'm supposed to go and help my dad! Some other time, okay?"  
"Okay. Well, we should go. I don't want to keep Mom waiting."  
"Okay, bye."

We left the house. "Hey, I got an idea!" Angie suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"Let's go explore! Mom won't mind. I want to see some wild Pokémon!"  
"But Angie," I protested. "We don't even have a Pokémon! We'll be vulnerable."  
"I have no idea what that means, so let's go!" She grabbed my hand and ran to an opening, where I saw some tall grass. My dad had written that wild Pokémon liked to hide on tall grass to take unsuspecting travelers by suprise. This couldn't be good.

"H-Help me!"  
Surprisingly, that didn't come from either of us.  
It was a tall man with bushy brown hair. "You two!" He was looking at us. "Help!" He was being chased by a brown creature that I couldn't see that well from where I was. "There are Poké Balls in my bag. Grab one and fight this thing for me!"  
I saw the bag. There were three Poké Balls in it. One contained a lizard with a leaf-like tail, that my dad's notes said was a Treecko. Another one had a small orange bird with three large feathers on its head, Torchic. The last one had a blue animal with a big tail and a fin on its head, Mudkip.  
I grabbed the Torchic's Poké Ball.

I had never battled before, but from what I saw on TV, I knew how it works. You just told your Pokémon what to do and they did it.  
I got a closer look at the creature that was chasing the man. It was a brown-and-tan striped animal with a black mask-like patch of fur by its eyes. It appeared to have a zigzag pattern in its fur, the hairs having different sizes. It was a Zigzagoon.  
"Okay, Torchic, show this Zigzagoon who he's messing with!" I told the Torchic.  
"Tor... torchic!"  
"Use Scratch!" I said.  
The Torchic clawed at the Zigzagoon with its claw-like feet. The Zigzagoon leaped onto Torchic in a move I identified as Tackle.  
"Scratch again!"  
Torchic Scratched. Zigzagoon Tackled.  
"Okay, one more Scratch is sure to do it, boy."  
And I was right. Torchic landed one more Scratch, and Zigzagoon was down.

"Thanks," the man said. "I'm Professor Birch."  
"You're the Professor?" I asked, amazed. I had rescued possibly one of the most famous men in the region!  
"And we're Angie and Sissie!" Angie said.  
"So you're the neighbors," Birch smiled. "Nice to meet you. But this isn't the best place to chat..." He looked at the now unconscious Zigzagoon. "Let's go to my lab."

"Destiny, Angie," Birch said. "I've heard so much about you two from your father."  
"You mean you've talked to him?" I asked.  
"Yes. I've heard that you don't have your own Pokémon yet."  
"That's true."  
"But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!"  
"What's aplomb?" Angie asked.  
I ignored her. "You really think so?"  
"I sure do." Birch said. "I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all, just as Brendan does mine. And as thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the Pokémon you used earlier."  
"We can keep Torchic?" Angie grinned.  
"You sure can."  
The Torchic ran up to us and leapt into my arms. "Torchic torch!"  
"If you work hard and gain experience," Birch continued. "I think you'll make an extremely good Trainer. My son is also studying Pokémon."  
"I know; we've saw him earlier." I said.  
"You should see him again. Get him to teach you what it means to be a Trainer. He's on Route 103."

So Angie, I, and our new Torchic walked out.


	4. Our Adventure Begins

_EEC! EEC! EEC! EEC!_  
That's what I woke up to, as usual, though today it sounded a bit chirpier than normal. I slammed my hand down to were the snooze button usually was. But instead of a hard, smooth button, my fingers hit a fluffy something. I looked up.  
"Eec! Tor cheec!" Torchic looked at me with a goofy grin on his beak.  
I picked him up. "You tried to wake me up, ya little rascal?" I laughed and hugged him.  
Angie was next to me. "Sissie, you ready?"  
"Ready for...?"  
"To see Brendan, silly!" Angie laughed. "Remember? We stopped to rest at this Pokémon Center in... Dolgale."  
"That's Oldale," I corrected her. "And I guess I do take advantage of any chance to sleep I can find."  
"Well enough sleeping and let's go!" Angie leaped up.  
"Torchic!" Torchic wriggled in my grasp, excited. I let him down and we and Angie went back outside.

I saw Brendan further in the route, in a patch of tall grass. He appeared to be examining something when he noticed me. "Hey, it's you!"  
"Yep," I smiled.  
"And me!" Angie added.  
"Torchic!" our Pokémon chirped.  
"Did Dad give you that?" he asked.  
"Uhuh," I said as I pet the feathers on Torchic's head.  
"Well, since we're here," Brendan said. "how about a little battle?" He grabbed a Poké Ball.  
"Gladly!" Angie and I both said at once.

"Go, Mudkip!" Brendan brought out a Mudkip, which I remembered from the time I met Torchic. I knew we were at a disadvantage, since Fire-Types were weak to Water.  
"Okay, Torchic!" I let my Torchic step forward. "Use Growl!" Torchic growled somewhat menacingly, which was meant to lower Mudkip's attack.  
"Tackle!" Mudkip launched himself at Torchic in a Tackle.  
"Scratch!" Torchic Scratched Mudkip, not doing much damage.  
"Use Tackle again!"  
"Scratch, Torchic!"  
I could tell both Pokémon were getting tired, but Mudkip seemed weaker. "Finish with one last Scratch!" Torchic scratched his opponent one more time, and that ended it.

"Huh, you're not too shabby," Brendan said. "I think I get it. I think I know why my dad Professor has his eye out for you now. Look, your Pokémon already likes you, even though you just got him."  
I looked at Torchic. "Is that true, boy?"  
"Tor-torchic!" he smiled and flapped his wings, which I took as a yes.  
"I think you're able to befriends any Pokémon with ease," Brendan continued. "Come on; let's go back to the lab."

By the time we got back to the Lab, Professor Birch and Brendan were waiting for us. "Hey Destiny," Birch said. "I heard you beat Brendan in a Pokémon battle on your first try!"  
My nervous mode instantly turned on. "You aren't mad, right? I mean, if you were, it would make sense. Like, he's the son of a professor and I'm an amateur, although he lost. Maybe my Torchic is stronger than his Mudkip. Er, not saying Mudkip's weak. It's just that, ur, I-"  
Birch gently put his hand over my mouth. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm quite impressed! Hey, I got this for my research, but I think you should have it." He handed me a small electronic object. "This is a Pokédex. It's a high-tech tool that automatically records data on any Pokémon you catch!"  
"Woah!" Angie said, amazed.  
"I have one of my own, too," Brendan said. "Whenever I find a rare Pokémon, I records its data and show my dad, even when he's doing fieldwork! And hey, since you have your own Pokédex, you'll need these. You have to catch Pokémon in order to get all the data." He handed me some Poké Balls. "I think it's more fun to have a whole bunch of Pokémon! If I see a rare one while exploring, then you bet I'll catch it! Well, good luck on filling your Pokédex!"  
I waved and left. Angie and Torchic followed.

We were stopped by none other than our mother.  
"Destiny, Angie! Did you introduce yourself to Professor Birch?"  
"Uhuh," I nodded.  
Angie jumped up. "Yeah! And we rescued him from a wild Zigzagoon, and then he gave us a Torchic!" She pointed to the Pokémon.  
"Torchic!" it chirped.  
"It's adorable! Now nice," Mom pet the Torchic. "You're your father's children, alright. You look good together with Pokémon."  
"And we're actually gonna go on an adventure with our Torchic," I added.  
"To think you have your own Pokémon now... Your father will be overjoyed." she said.  
"Yeah, I almost forgot about him," I laughed. "Now that we have Torchic, we can visit him at his Gym in Petalburg!" I paused for a second. "But, will the two of us ever see you again?"  
"Of course," she smiled. "If anything happens, you can always come home."  
"And we'll visit you a lot!" Angie added.  
"Of course, honey," Mom said. "Well, go on now!"

I knew I'd miss my mother, but now there was no turning back. But I'd have fun. With my sister, Torchic, and other Pokémon and friends we'd meet, we'd have a blast. I guess our adventure had officially begun.


	5. Welcome to Petalburg

**So sorry I haven't been updating. :( Well, after a long wait, here we go!**

Before we went further, Angie and I trained Torchic. On the way, we caught two more Pokémon: Poochyena and Wingull.

"Hey Sissy," Angie said as we rested in the Center.

"Yeah?"

"We never used our Pokédex yet!" she reminded me.

Suddenly remembering the device, I pulled it out and scanned Torchic, Poochyena, and Wingull.

_Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. It dislikes dark places because it can't see its surroundings._

_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back._

_Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts._

Later, we went on. Now we were on Route 102. We saw a kid there. "I'm Calvin. If you have Pokémon with you, you're an official Trainer! You can't say no to my challenge!"

I grabbed Poochyena, and he sent out his own. "Use Howl!" The other Poochyena howled, which would increase its attack strength.

We didn't have that move, but we could at least tackle. "Use Tackle!"

Then the other one Tackled, and when we tried, we missed. "Poochyena, return!" I called Poochyena back, and replaced him with Wingull. "Do it, girl! Use Water Gun!" Wingull sprayed water at Poochyena, followed by the latter Tackling the former. Now Wingull was too weak. I sent out Torchic, who used Scratch.

"Poochyena, Tackle!"

"Oh, that was close. Torchic, one more Scratch!" Torchic aimed his talons just right, sending the poor Poochyena back to youngster Calvin's feet.

"Darn, I lost! I must not have trained hard enough. Good job."

I nodded and went off.

Later, I ran into someone else, who sent out a Wurmple.

I sent out Torchic. "Use Focus Energy!" Focus Energy was a move we recently learned, which increased Torchic's attack. "Now Scratch!"

After the battle, I caught a wild Lotad.

_Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head._

Then we made it to Petalburg. This got me excited for two reasons:

1. Our first gym was there!

2. The leader was our own father!

Angie looked at me happily. "I can't believe it. We're already so far!"

"Yeah," I smiled. "We're gonna be the best trainers ever." We ran over to the gym. "Check out the sign, Angie! 'Petalburg city gym. Leader: Norman. A man in pursuit of power.'"

"Sounds like a nice guy." Angie said.

"Let's go see!"

And we ran into the building.


	6. Meeting our Father

The man we saw inside was tall with black hair. "Well if it isn't Destiny and Angela." he smiled. "Are you done moving in?"

"Yeah!" Angie said. "And we're becoming trainers now, both me and Sissie!"

Just then a boy walked in. "Um, you're Norman, right?"

"Yes," our dad said. "You're Wally, I believe."

"Can you help me catch a Pokémon? I don't have any, and don't know how to catch one!"

"Hey, I can help!" I said. "Catching one is easy. Here, you can have one of my empty Poké Balls. You need one to catch something."

"And you can borrow my Zigzagoon." Norman gave Wally another Ball.

Wally, Angie, and I walked into some tall grass and waited. "I'm gonna try," Wally said. We noticed a nearby Raltz. He caught it successfully.

"Good job!" I said. "Told ya it was simple."

My sister and I went back to the Gym. Dad was waiting for us. "If you want to become a strong Trainer, here's my advice. Go to Rustboro City beyond this town. There, challenge the Leader, Roxanne. Then, go to other Gyms, and earn Badges. Of course, I'm a leader, too. We'll battle again once you're stronger."

"I will do my best." I nodded.

And Angie and I were on our way to Rustboro.


End file.
